King's Back
by Shaida
Summary: After escaping from Zone Jail, Scourge is recaptured by Zonic himself.


**Authors Note:**

Hur hur~ You're probably glaring holes into my head at this point... x I know "Trip to Paradise" is still **somewhat** on hold... Don't kill meh~

No worries~ My friend and I have a plan on how we are gonna finish that story! And the funny thing is that it's **SUPER** old and probably has the most grammar mistakes but somehow it's still the most popular~

LOL, man.. I've been restless lately so I haven't been able to stay focused on one thing... Feels like I have HDD.. Or whatever you call it.. XDDD

Ok peoplez, enjoy this story... Or at least try too.. x;

* * *

><p>Fuck was all I could say as I was roughly tossed into a cell back in the zone jail, a prison for the 'aggressive rehabilitation'.<p>

"Can you guys be any rougher?" I spat, my now short green quills rising defensively as they locked the cell close, blocking the only visible exit.

Just a press of a button and a long blaring sound signaled the exit's closure, the polls rising from the floor to meet the other's that lowered from the ceiling, and across.

The area that they had threw me in was now my temporary home, a residence I never wanted.

I levered myself up and off the cold stone floor that provided little comfort and observed the room that offered little with it's bland shadings of cool grey.

The only things that was prominent in the room was the lame excuse they called a bed and a sink that seemed to suggest that it was used two ways.

Nothing else like the bowl that protruded from the stone wall in the room, enhancing my suspicions correctly.

"Damn them to hell." I mumbled under my breath as I made my way to the uncomfortable looking table they called a bed, the thin mattress sheeted with white.

I threw myself on it, feeling the little springs they had bite into my back painfully as I shifted to get cozy on the crappy thing, hearing the irritating squeaks of the metal wires that held me.

And this was all that damn zone cop's fault looking too much alike the other irritating hedgehog that got me here in the first place.

He ended up catching me even after I had not only trashed this place, but also ESCAPED, along with my newly grouped team.

But now that I was caught…

Again…

I was pretty damn sure they weren't coming back for me this time.

What did I care? They where all a bunch of screw ups anyways, a pathetic bunch, not worth my time.

My ears lowered almost submissively as I laid there, unmoving except for the rise and fall of my side, my sky blue orbs glaring at the bare wall across from me.

I didn't know how long until I heard footsteps from outside the enclosed room, my green triangles flicking towards the noise.

"You better be coming here to give me the keys to this fucking cell!" I hollered, my ears pinning to the back of my skull as I recognized a suited zone cop standing in front of my cage.

The cop stood there, his helmet covering any attempt to see his face as he turned, standing stiffly with his back facing me, revealing two blue quills sprouting from his spine.

I slid off the shit they called a mattress and snuck over the entrance of the small, non-color existent room.

'I might be able to actually have some fun.' I couldn't help thinking, grinning mischievously to show off my razor sharp teeth.

I stepped over and leaned on the bars that separated me from him, "So, you're a hedgehog huh?" I plainly asked, curious to see who was under that impressive looking headgear. The other didn't response or even bother to turn, which really pissed me off.

"Hey! You know I'm talking to yea here! Answer damn it!" I demanded, getting the same response as before, nothing.

I growled, throwing a fist at the cell wall, my true power taken away when they put the collar that enables any use of special abilities and strength.

The only movement I got was the dismissive flick of the other's blue ear.

I sighed, "Your not that much fun are you?" a breathed, placing a gloved hand over my face to have it slip off afterwards in a aggravated fashion.

I swerved around to face my own set of quills to the other, giving myself some thinking time before I tried again.

Then it came to me, 'If he's a blue hedgehog, then he must be-' my thoughts cut off excitedly as I swirled back around to face the zone cops back quills once more.

"You look awfully familiar. Could it be- Hm… Zonic?" I questioned, giving off an amused undertone as the name slithering from my mouth.

The hedgehog's head twisted the slightest bit, giving a reaction to the name presented, the response I need to verified my hunch.

"Ahha! So it is you Zonic," I almost purred, "Oh how nice it is to be in your presence again."

My tail began to sway as I begun to get somewhere with this, seeing that the other was starting to let his guard fall.

"So, how have you been my dear Zonic?" I teased, observing that my flirtatious undertone was pushing some buttons, noticing the blue ear twitch with annoyance.

I smirked triumphantly when I found the road to travel if I was getting any sort of entertainment and revenge while I was here.

I liked the idea of revenge, even if this was one of the most simplest ways; once I escaped this confinement, he would get his full fledge punishment for sure.

But for now, I had to keep it simplistic.

"It must be hot in that armor you got there, cause I know I'm hot." I signed, giving a wave of my hand to empathize the temperature.

"If only I could take these rags off so I could breathe!" I exclaimed, giving another deep sigh.

I began to notice that his tail was twitching, and his ears rotated flat against that multi colored helmet of his.

I wanted more out of him, thus, I took it a step further, "Hmm, but I know you can." I moaned, a huge grin growing on my face.

I wasn't one to flirt with guys, finding women more appealing, but I made an acceptation. 'He should be grateful' I mused to myself, letting a snicker escape my peach lips, I was good at it anyways.

"Come on, I can't get theses off without someone granting me permission." I stated truthfully but mockingly, trying my hardest not to break out laughing, this was too much fun.

The other finally offered a glance through the cell bars just in time to see me slip my pink tongue over my lips seductively.

The blue zone cop took a stance of surprise, his mouth ajar as he continued to stare through the tinted glass attached to the headgear.

He flinched when I gave him my most enticing look I could pull off without failing my face, smoothly positioning one gloved hand onto my hip.

My green appendages stood erect when a growling noise erupted from Zonic's throat, "Don't make me come in there and teach you how to show some respect."

His threatening tone almost threw me off my kill streak as the other hedgehog took the liberty of presenting his face, the shades shifting up to his forehead.

I was a bit surprised when I saw the redness in his peach cheeks, but never the less proud of my accomplishments, as he eyed me with his dark green jades.

"I think you should show me some respect first by taking these crappy clothes off me." I smugly replied, tugging at my orange jacket that was apart of my prison's attire.

Zonic glared, his dark olive eyes blazing with anger, "That's enough!" he commanded, showing recklessness as he opened the gate way to my escape.

But for some reason, something was holding me back; wanting to see what he would do to try and settle the score.

The zone cop stormed in, grabbing my jacket and pulling me so close that our noises rubbed against one another.

"You got guts pulling such stunts." he hissed, finally getting back into composure as his cheeks returned to their normal color.

All I could do was grin, eating up every bit of attention I was getting, allowing the gate way to freedom to close shut.

He released me then shoved me back a few feet before maneuvering around to leave the empty room, seeming satisfied with his warning.

But I wasn't finished, thus I swiftly struck out my arm to grab his armored wrist, twisting him to face me.

I was to quick to realize that I had overused my strength when I had reached for him, resulting in the other's body clumsily tumbling towards me.

**Change in Perspective:**

I didn't see it coming when the green inmate made a mad grab for my arm, pulling me forcefully towards him with strength.

Part of it being that I had lost my footing when he yanked on me, finding that we ended up both losing our footing at this point when we collided.

I fell heavily onto the other's chest, hearing the hedgehog below me gasp for the air he had lost.

My headgear rolled off to display my tensing blue quills, the fall having nudged it loose to the point of slipping off.

It was always hard wearing the helmet due to my quills needing space to elevate when tense or in a mood.

I frowned in dismay, reaching to grab the head garment when I felt fingers snake up into my disoriented head quills.

**Change in Perspective:**

Only another hedgehog could pull such a stunt, playing with quills was no game, especially when their owner is stressed.

I didn't even have to look at the other's face to tell that he was surprised, maybe sensing a little bit of nervousness as well?

'How uncop-like.' I mused, my skilled digits maneuvering through the rising and falling of soft blue quills trying to rid of their visitor.

"What nice quills you have." I idly commented, getting lost in the texture, my green ears perking in time to hear a stifled gasp as I continued to pet him.

Finally, the other seemed to have gotten some posture back and swiped my hand away, completely forgetting his mission of retrieving his helmet.

"Learn your place hedgehog!" he snaps, glaring holes through my head with a hint of desperation.

"Why don't you speak my name?" I whispered teasingly, lifting myself to take the folds of his ear hostage between my razor teeth. My ears strained to catch the clicking sound of a loaded laser gun now pointed at my throat. I pulled back and crashed the back of my head onto the cermets floor.

"How unpleasant!" I complain, the grin on my face saying otherwise 'This game might be over quicker then I expected' I thought disappointedly. I gave a dry sigh of defeat, lifting my hands above my head. The other's green iris scanning my ever move, well, the movement they could see.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hey there~ What did you think?

This is my first time writing in Scrouge's and even Zonic's perspective.. I had to do some research to see how both of them acted.

Anyways, do tell me what you think and whether you would like me to continue this or not... =)

And, maybe give me some idea on how to end it... x;

Please rate and review!


End file.
